Transformers Legends
by CJWeems
Summary: If you don't know much about Transformers, this story may be hard to understand, but hopefully it is a fun story
1. chapter 1

Transformers Legends Of Cybertron

A long time ago, the Autobots and Decepticons fought.

The thirteen Prime's stood with them and the self proclaimed Prime who held the Matrix of Leadership known as Nova Prime.

Together they fought the evil Prime, the Fallen among the thirteen, Megatronus Prime.

He waged war on all of known existence simply because that is what he was.

He needed to be stopped before the war could reach the rest of the universe.

The remaining twelve, and Nova Prime fought him and his forces to the death.

Each Prime fell. One by one.

Nexus Prime, Alpha Trion, and Vector Prime remained.

Seeing as Alpha Trion and Vector Prime weren't as experienced in fights, Nexus Prime split himself into his six components.

As the first combiner and the one true source of all combiner energy, that was the final transformation. Decombining. The six perished as well, taking Megatronus down with them. And natural combiners ceased to exist.

Alpha Trion and Vector Prime reunited Cybertron and its colonies and the Autobots and Decepticons just became long lost names.

Peace lasted for millions of years.

But chaos wasn't over for the universe. The balance had to be fixed.

And another war began.

The most devastating war in all of history up to that point.

Up to the year 2064.

The war for Cybertron has spread through the stars, but then it stopped.

Optimus Prime, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, most of the main leaders of the Autobots are dead.

And the Matrix is in Decepticon hands.

Most of the Autobots are dead, all except the Elite Guard.

The war has been pulled back into the heart of Cybertron.

The moons of Cybertron, Luna 1 and 2 have been turned into planet wide factories for the Decepticons.

The Autobots may not win the war.

Thunderclash is acting leader of the Autobots, Star Saber has disappeared, he may be dead.

The leaders of the Decepticons are Deathsaurus, Gigatron, Razorclaw, Thunderwing, and Soundwave. The main Decepticon forces are Vehicons, and Insecticon swarms.

Even normal sentient Decepticon soldiers fear them and stay away from them.

Several smaller Decepticon factions who are ultimately loyal to Deathsaurus scower the surface and underworld of Cybertron.

Subgroups such as the Targetmasters, Headmasters, Pretenders, Powermasters, and triple-changers, and many more, but it's still very dangerous with overwhelming numbers of Vehicons and Insecticons.

The very limited numbers of Autobots are stationed, or stranded in Kaon-the former Decepticon headquarters.

The Central Command is located on the very tip of a seven mile high tower.

The tower is at the center of the main Autobot camp, one of the many spread out in Kaon.

The Autobots have found a batch a thousand sparks that are brand new, none of them have bodies yet, they aren't even ready to have bodies yet, because they're too young-

Sprocket and his twin brother Rumbler were in an armory shining their guns.

"Y'know, Rumbler, when this is all done and over, I'm going back to Earth." Said Sprocket.

Rumbler gave him a look as if thinking 'this'll never end' then he said-"Yeah, me too."

"You sure?" Asked Sprocket putting his gun in a stack of other shined guns.

Then he stood up stretching his arms.

"I don't know, I'm your brother, so I go where you go." Said Rumbler.

Rumbler marked a symbol onto his gun then stuck it right next to his brother's.

Then he stood up putting one of his many knives into a slot on his knee.

"You really want to though?" Asked Sprocket.

"Not really, bro." Replied Rumbler.

"It's a good thing we left Earth when we did." Said Sprocket walking to a door and pressing a button.

The door slid open.

"Why?" Asked Rumbler.

"Because that's when the Insecticon plague started up." Said Sprocket.

"I don't think it would have spread to organics." Said Rumbler.

"Pfftt. You haven't heard? One Insecticon fell down to Nebulos, and in just one day an entire town disappeared!" Said Sprocket trying to prove his point.

Sprocket walked out the door with his brother following.

"That's just a legend told by Cattila, y'know he makes a lot of things up!" Said Rumbler.

"He's actually one of the smartest bots I've met, so I don't believe tha-" Sprocket started but Rumbler interrupted by saying-"I've met smarter bots."

"Sure-who?" Asked Sprocket.

"Mainframe, Pincher, Perceptor, Rad, Brainsto-" Rumbler held out his fingers counting but was interrupted-by Rad.

"You called?" He asked standing in front of them holding his hands on his waist cheerfully.

"We didn't." Said Rumbler.

"I thought you said my name though." Said Rad.

"We did, but the conversation wasn't about you." Said Sprocket.

"I see, sorry." He said walking off.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell him exactly what we were talking about-it would've fed his ego." Said Rumbler.

"Well at least he doesn't brag like Brainstorm does." Said Sprocket.

They walked into another building, this time it was command center number one.

About twenty Autobots were in there.

Thunderclash at the center, Braver and Laster to the right of him, and Metalhawk and Big Bang on his left.

"Is everyone here yet?" Asked Big Bang.

"No, we're still waiting on Highbrow and Crosshairs." Said Metalhawk.

"We can start without them, they'll figure out the plans whenever they get here." Said Laster.

"Laster's right, Metalhawk, we've got limited time." Said Thunderclash.

"But-" Metalhawk started.

"Autobots, may I have your attention!" Shouted Thunderclash.

The crowd looked up at him.

Metalhawk positioned himself toward the crowd.

"This meeting has been arranged in response to the sudden change in direction of the Insecticon swarm!" Said Thunderclash.

"So what?" Asked Over-Run.

"They're moving as an organized group, moving in patterns, as non-sentient Cybertronians they shouldn't be smart enough to do that on their own." Said Thunderclash.

"Again. So what?" Asked Over-Run sarcastically.

"It means the Decepticon leaders have regained control over them. More than likely Soundwave, considering he can control sound waves and echolocation." Said Thunderclash.

"Then we send an assassination team to go kill him and be done with it!" Said Over-Run.

"Actually, we're planning something a lot like that. We know where Soundwave is located, in the communications Sky Barge above the Rust Sea.

And we also know that the area's weather is being controlled as a weapon." Said Thunderclash.

A holographic diagram projected from the floor to show the layout of the area.

"From what we used to know about the area before it was controlled by Decepticons, is that it has many canyons and tall ridges spread out on the surface, while a lot of it is still submerged in acid lakes. More than likely the area's been reformed by the Vehicon mining teams. But we're still counting on the dangerous areas to be left untouched." Said Thunderclash pointing at the hologram.

"No problem, so what if it's dangerous. It gets us closer to winning the war!" Said Over-Run.

"I agree with Over-Run." Said Big Bang.

"Me too." Said Braver and Laster at the same time.

"Okay then... You'll be on the same team then. There will be three teams. If anything happens to one, it lies on the others to complete the mission. And you'll have to find a way onto the Sky Bar-"

"Copy! COPY! Yes we get-" Over-Run said interrupting Thunderclash.

"Take Over-Run to a shuttle and strap in. Will you Metalhawk?" Asked Thunderclash.

Metalhawk had gotten tired of Over-Run too, so he went over and practically handcuffed him and pulled him out of the room.

"This won't stop me from getting the mission done!" Yelled Over-Run as he was being escorted out.

"For every team, it will be different and difficult getting onto the Sky Barge. So each team leader will discuss their plans with you." Said Thunderclash. "That's all, get prepared for a dangerous hike, and an even bigger survival game."

Metalhawk tied Over-Run to a seat in a shuttle.

"Can you go get me something?" Asked Over-Run.

"What?" Asked Metalhawk uncuffing him.

"My guns, my swords, my disrupter grenades, a missile launcher, and my bag of land mine implacments." Said Over-Run.

"I'll get you your swords and one gun, all right!" Said Metalhawk.

"Seriously? I need firepower." Said Over-Run.

"And a gun is perfect for that!" Metalhawk said sarcastically cheerful.

"Well what kind of gun are you gonna get me?" Asked Over-Run.

"A standard rapid fire." Said Metalhawk.

"No upgrades? Well what kind of bullets or lasers?" Asked Over-Run.

"If it makes you happy.. Disrupter bolts." Said Metalhawk.

"Yes. Yes it does." Said Over-Run.

"Ok, well I'm staying here with you, cause Thunderclash's plan-I'm just on your team, along with Big Bang, Laster, Braver, Firestar, and... I don't know who the next guy is." Said Metalhawk.

"Oh Primus, are you Kidding me?!" Asked Over-Run.

"Weren't you listening to Thunderclash a few minutes ago?" Asked Metalhawk.

"Only the good stuff." Said Over-Run.

"But not the important stuff." Said Metalhawk.

Soundwave stood at the edge of the Sky Barge watching the acid tides splash down and sinking into the canyons on the surface.

The Sky Barge was floating two miles in the air above an acid lake with a small island with a ridge on it.

A squad of Vehicons were stationed on the island.

"Darkark, come to me." Said Soundwave.

A moment passed by.

An Insecticon landed next to him and transformed into his robot mode.

His wings shifted down below his waist as a cape.

"Yesss masster?" Asked Darkark.

"Now that I am in control of you and your swarm, I need you to destroy one of the small Autobot outposts on the border of Kaon. Now." Said Soundwave.

"Indeed!" Said Darkark.

He transformed into his flying insect mode.

Darkark made a shriek of a noise.

A swarm of Insecticons came from almost no where.

Crawling from beneath the Sky Barge and down the sides of some of the structures lined up on the Sky Barge.

"Good luck, and do not fail me. Do not fail the Decepticon cause." Said Soundwave.

"Yessss masster!" Said Darkark launching from the platform and into the sky with a the swarm following him.

"Though I do not believe in luck." Said Soundwave even though no one could hear him.

Shandlex: Autobot base-

Rollout was walking down a hallway.

A hallway completely made of glass.

Safe though because this glass is weaponized.

Somehow Brainstorm created glass that could from a touch of a Decepticon repel them several billion miles!

Brainstorm is weird like that.

Creating weird instruments of destruction.

It was weird but cool.

Rollout held a data pad he planned to give right to Brainstorm.

Electro entered the hallway.

He and him had a competition going where they both had to be silent for a whole five cycles!

The competition was set up by Hardhead.

He's not usually happy, but he's been very cheerful lately.

Rollout held his hand out for a high five ( an Earth thing ).

So did Electro but he stopped walking and looked out the glass.

Rollout wanted to say something but he wasn't allowed to especially not in front of Electro, he didn't want to lose the competition.

He stopped too to see what his friend was looking at.

"WHAT?!" Rollout shouted.

Hundreds of thousands of Insecticons were flying right toward them.

Some were smashing right through the walls killing themselves.

Two Insecticons smashed through the glass!

One grabbed Electro's feet with its metallic tongue and yanked him out the window shattering it even more!

Rollout jumped to the edge of the window to catch him, but it was too late.

On the ground two Insecticons were tearing him apart!

"ELECTRO!!!" Rollout shouted.

Several Insecticons looked at him and fluttered over to him!

Rollout ran out of the hallway and into a barracks!

"Good thing!" Said Rollout.

Two other Autobots ran into the barracks too.

Siren and Hosehead.

Neither of them had Headmasters anymore.

So it's said that it makes you think clearer.

They both grabbed shotguns and ran out of the room quickly.

Rollout grabbed duel pistols.

And right as he grabbed them, Insecticons burst through the doors!

He shot the first one in the face and it fell over.

"How do ya like that, eh?" Yelled Rollout.

The second jumped on top of Rollout and drilled its clawed finger into Rollouts optic!

"GAH!!" Yelled Rollout.

Rollout shoved it off of him.

But the Insecticon was small so it hung from its claw that was still in his eye.

Rollout pulled out the claw.

"Ur.." Rollout grunted.

He put his hand over his eye.

He looked down and immediately that same Insecticon stabbed a sword into Rollouts other eye.

Rollout fell to the ground feeling around for his fallen gun.

What he didn't know was that the Insecticon was over him.

Brainstorm held up a black hole gun and shot several Insecticons with it!

They then turned inside out, disintegrated, and disappeared!

But then all of a sudden about twenty others burst through the doors of his laboratory!

Brainstorms bodyguards Siren and Hosehead were shooting at the Insecticons too!

But they were overwhelmed and brought them down!

Brainstorm ducked as they flew over him.

He opened his eyes and saw a Sharkticon grenade lying on the ground.

"Heh ha!" He laughed.

He rolled across the ground to grab it!

But then as Brainstorm wrapped his fingers around it-his hand and the Sharkticon grenade were stomped into spare parts by an Insecticon!

"Not ssso fassst, dear ssscientissst."'said the Insecticon.

"My namesss Darkark and-" Darkark said.

"And your about to become shark food!" Brainstorm interrupted!

Shrunken down Sharkticons grew to full size and chomped down.

But Darkark moved his arm just as the Sharkticon bit down.

Darkark sliced off the Sharktons jaw with a sword.

And then he plunged it into another Sharkticons eyes!

They both fell over!

"Uh... That's... That was supposed to happen." Said Brainstorm.

"It happened because I made it happen!" Said Darkark.

Darkark then kicked Brainstorm off his hands and knees over flat onto the ground!

Brainstorm pulled himself away an inch from Darkark.

"P-please don't hurt me." Said Brainstorm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you, because your going to be a message to other Autobots. But I will hurt you!" Said Darkark.

He slashed his sword into Brainstorms other hand!

Central

Rad burst through the doors of the command center!

"Thunderclash! Sir! We-we've-we've been attacked!" Rad said losing his breath even though Transformers don't have to breath.

"What? What happened Rad, where?" Asked Thunderclash dropping a pile of data pads suddenly.

"Shandlex base." Said Rad calming down.

"Are they recovering?" Asked Thunderclash hopefully.

"No... They're all dead... All except chief scientist Brainstorm." Said Rad.

"He survived and made it back here. But he's critically wounded." Said Rad.

"Take me to him." Said Thunderclash.

The medibay-

Fixit was leaning over Brainstorm injecting healing energon into his chest.

Thunderclash and Rad walked into the medibay.

"Brainstorm!" Thunderclash cried out.

"Shh." Said Fixit.

"He's.. He's on the brink of dying... And I'm not sure I can save him." Fixit whispered.

"Thunderclash?" Brainstorm coughed.

"Yes?" Thunderclash asked pushing Fixit out of the way.

"Thundercl-" Fixit started.

"What happened?" Thunderclash asked Brainstorm.

"A-attack... Large scale... No one survived." Said Brainstorm said.

"Yes... Was it the Insecticons?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Yes!" Brainstorm said quickly and fearfully. "They're being led by an Insecticon calling himself... Darkark... He told me that S-Soundwave has brought their sentience back, and now they go where he leads them... And he says, after, after... After Shandlex, they're-theyre coming here... And they're going to kill everyone, including the Sparks." Said Brainstorm.

"How do they know about the Sparks?!" Thunderclash asked baffled.

"Brainstorm?"

"Brainstorm?"

"He's dead." Said Fixit. "He wanted to tell you everything thing he heard. I guess the excitement must have kill-" Fixit started.

"No. I'll avenge him. We need to get to Soundwave and break his connection to them before they get here. Rad, your with me and my team." Said Thunderclash.

"O-okay boss." Said Rad standing in the doorway.

"Fixit, you stay here, if the swarm gets here before or if we get to Soundwave, you can fix the wounded." Thunderclash said.

"What about your teams?" Asked Fixit.

"At least one member on each team is medically trained." Said Thunderclash.

"I understand." Said Fixit. "And I'll do my absolute best."

"Okay, come on Rad." Said Thunderclash.

Over-Run leaned over and looked out the door of the shuttle.

Big Bang was walking their way along with Firestar, and what looked like Machtackle.

Machtackle?

That's just Mach and Tackle combined, that's two more than this team needs!

"You piece of scrap Metalhawk. You said there was one more bot not two in one!" Over-Run complained.

"Oh, uh, Thunderclash switched things around. He wants Laster and Braver on his team with Rad, Zorin, and Caliburst." Said Metalhawk.

"Oh... Then who's the other person who's supposed to be on out team?" Asked Over-Run.

"Drift." Said Metalhawk.

"Who?" Asked Over-Run.

"Y'know, Drift." Said Metalhawk.

"Again, who?" Asked Over-Run.

Metalhawk sighed.

"He's an ex Decepticon, formerly known as Deadlock, but he doesn't like talking about his past like th-" Metalhawk started.

"WHAT?! Former Decepticon?!" Over-Run shouted deeply disturbed that he's going on a life or death mission with a former Decepticon.

"I know. I know how it sounds, but he's been a very good Autobot ever since, well, ever since he surrendered and ended up becoming an Autobot." Said Metalhawk.

"I don't care wether he's made up for killing a fly or if he's true love dove! He was still a Decepticon!!" Yelled Over-Run.

"Calm yourself my friend." Someone said in a peaceful voice.

"Ah, this is Drift Over-run. And Drift this is Over-Run!" Said Metalhawk pointing to Over-Run.

"Now, Over-Run if you have a problem with Drift, just... I don't know, resolve it!" Said Metalhawk.

"Over-Run grumbled.

"Ah, isn't this going to be exciting. My first mission with the Autobots! I get to see up close what your like, and how you act, and how you-" Drift started.

"And how we get overly excited about learning about the guys we've been fighting against for the last-oh- five million years!!" Over-Run interrupted sarcastically.

Metalhawk punched Over-Run in the shoulder.

Machtackle walked to the clear cockpit of the shuttle.

He seated himself at the pilots seat.

Then he uncombined into Mach and Tackle.

Mach sat in the first seat and Tackle sat in the other.

They both grabbed the control sticks, but kept them there while waiting for instructions.

"Autobots sit down in your seats and prepare for launch!" Thunderclash said over the loudspeakers installed in the walls.

Drift sat down across from Over-Run, and Big Bang and Firestar sat next to him.

Outside the shuttle-large blast doors slid open revealing the parched, rusted, and dark terrain of Cybertron.

Next to the shuttle was two others shuttles, and an escort made up of Cosmos, Sky Linx, and Fireflight.

Then an artificial voice came on on all shuttles.

"T minus eight minutes."

"launching in ten seconds."

"9"...

"8"...

"7"...

"6"...

"5"...

"4"...

"3"...

"2"...

"1"...

"This is where the fun begins!" Shouted Big Bang!

The three shuttles and the three escorts blasted out of the shuttle bay as soon as Chromedome flashed the signal lights.

Thunderclash's team was all seated, except for Laster and Braver, because they were piloting the shuttle.

Caliburst held a gun close to his chest.

Zorin was cutting his name out onto his gun.

"What're you two so silent for?" Asked Thunderclash.

Zorin looked at Caliburst as if he was wondering why he was so quiet.

"What? I'm nervous." Said Caliburst.

"Pft, this is just another training exercise." Said Zorin.

"Do you know exactly where we are going?" Asked Thunderclash.

"A big bad Decepticon crawling scrap heap." Said Zorin.

"Not something to be teasing about. Autobots have gone in and never came out, including Ultra Magnus." Said Thunderclash.

"Have any ever come out?" Asked Zorin.

"None." Said Caliburst who was now shaking.

His gun dropped to the ground and he leaned over to grab it.

"You'll be fine Caliburst, just stay under my force field when we get there. Okay?" Said Thunderclash.

"Ok-okay." Said Caliburst leaning back into his seat.

"We're almost there!" Shouted Braver from the cockpit.

"Good we've made it past their first field of defenses, if we can make it by the next part, then we'll be fin-" KABOOM!!!

The middle shuttles engine exploded off of it!!

The shuttle started spiraling down toward the ground!!

"Take evasive maneuvers!!" Shouted Sky Linx from behind everyone.

Sky Linx then transformed into his dragon mode!

Laser bolts and missiles were flying in every direction in the sky!

Down below were gun implacments lined up on top of small buildings that were on different islands spread out in the ocean of acid!

"Fire on those Autobots!!" Yelled a Vehicon general.

A Vehicon with treads for feat rolled up and transformed into a tank.

Then he started shooting missiles up at the incoming Autobots!

Thunderclash's shuttle spiraled down towards the ground with smoke following it!

Their shuttle splashed down into the ocean of acid!

It bounced off of it once and skidded onto the shore of an island!

A small wave of acid splashed onto the metal beach.

Thunderclash wedged his fingers into the cracks of the shuttle door and pried it open.

"Sorry for the sudden landing, er, crash landing. Stay out of the way of the fire." He said.

Caliburst followed him. And Zorin, Laster, and Braver followed him.

A small battle platform detached from the overhead Sky Barge and headed their way!

"Incoming!" Said Laster!

"I see it, prepare yourselves. Find good barriers to take cover behind, and spread out!" Said Thunderclash.

"All right, Braver. You ready?" Asked Laster.

"Sure am." Said Braver holding a sniper rifle in both of his hands.

The shuttle that was on the right of Thunderclash's, who's leader is Broadside, flew upward towards the Sky Barge.

It reached the top of it, but both of its engines exploded and it disappeared over the edge of the Sky Barge!

Metalhawk's shuttle evaded the laser blast that were coming at it!

A laser blast hit Cosmos who was following them for support, and he caught on fire!

He hit the acid and sunk down under, more than likely melting!

"Fall back Sky Linx, Fireflight!" Yelled Metalhawk.

Sky Linx transformed from dragon mode back into his shuttle mode and flew back into the direction they came.

Fireflight wasn't so lucky though, because he exploded into a hundred pieces!

Metalhawks shuttle was shot with a harpoon gun that was sitting up on top of the Sky Barge!

The harpoon went through the engine!

"Hold on tight!" Yelled Metalhawk.

"Oh, yeah, no need to tell me that." Said Over-Run putting his hands on the back of his head.

Then he leaned back.

"What are you doing!?" Asked Firestar looking towards Over-Run.

The shuttle dove down into a canyon with a trail of smoke and embers behind it!

"What's going on?" Asked a Decepticon general called Clench. "Why aren't you pulling them up?!" He asked.

"I can't stop the wire right now, they're still falling, it'd yank the whole gun off this barge!" Said the Vehicon sitting in the gunners chair.

"I don't give a scrap about if 'oh no, that won't work!' Soundwave will have my head, and who knows, sell it to Deathsaurus!?" Said Clench pressing a button on the harpoon gun!

"Wait!!" Said the Vehicon.

The whole gun implacment was ripped off the Sky Barge along with Clench and five other Vehicons!

Metalhawks shuttle kept falling and falling down the canyon.

"Have we landed yet?" Asked Firestar with panick in her voice.

"If we landed now we'd be dead!" Said Big Bang.

"Thanks-thanks for the reassurance." Said Drift.

"Yeah." Said Over-Run. "I have to agree with MrOnceACon here."

Up above them the Decepticons with their harpoon gun landed on a slab of metal grating sticking out of the wall of the canyon.

So Metalhawks shuttle was dangling.

Clench got up from the cut up floor of the harpoon gun.

"See I told you." Said the Vehicon gunner.

"Shut up, Jetstorm." Clench said clenching his teeth.

Deluge, another one of the Vehicons got up too.

He looked over the edge.

"Slag, this canyon-it's-its extremely deep... Uh, the Autobot shuttle." Said Deluge.

"What? What about the Autobot shuttle Deluge?" Asked Clench clenching his fist.

"It's still hanging by the harpoon." Said Deluge.

"CUT THE HARPOON!!" Yelled Clench.

"Oh!" Said Deluge.

He scrambled across the grating to the metal rope that seemed endless.

"Get out of the way!" Said Jetstorm.

He pushed Deluge out of the way.

His arm transformed into a knive and he leaned in to cut it.

But then Deluge punched Jetstorm in the face.

"Urrr!" Jetstorm said spitting out energon.

Down below Metalhawk kicked the shuttle door out.

"Huh." He said.

He looked around and saw nothing but canyon for... Miles?

Then he looked down and saw an endless pit.

He looked up and saw a mile above them the harpoon gun implacment was stuck on a small platform in the side of the canyon.

He saw the Decepticons fighting up there distantly.

"It's time we get out of here." He said.

The other Autobots got their weapons together.

"Don't waist time, they'll soon figure out they can cut us off." Said Metalhawk.

Over-Run climbed up next to Metalhawk with a machine gun strapped to his back.

He also had a Kremzeek energy drink in his hand.

He sat down next to Metalhawk.

His mouthplate slid to the sides of his face, and started drinking his drink.

"Is that a machine gun?" Asked Metalhawk remembering he gave Over-Run a standard gun.

"No it's a planet." Said Over-Run.

"That's not your best comeback. No. I mean. I mean, I told you to use a standard gun!" Said Metalhawk.

"No, it's a standard rapid fire gun, your exact words." Said Over-Run.

"I can't deal with you acting like this Over-Run!" Yelled Metalhawk.

"I'm sorry, but Thunderclash assigned me to your team, the only way to get rid of me is to kill me." Said Over-Run.

"I'm not doing that." Said Metalhawk.

"Okay, well now, you'll have to deal with me." Said Over-Run.

"Or you could be nicer." Said Metalhawk.

"All I'm interested in is ending the war." Said Over-Run.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Big Bang climbing up to the door.

Drift and Firestar climbed up behind him.

"Wait, where are Mach and Tackle?" Asked Metalhawk.

Metalhawk dropped down into the hull of the ship.

Dropping because the whole ship was hanging upside down.

He pried open the doors to the cockpit.

He saw two holes on either side of the window, and two empty seats.

He climbed back up to the others.

"They're dead." He said sadly.

Everybody looked down in grief. Even Over-Run.

"Fine soldiers they were." Said Over-Run.

The shuttle creaked a bit, but it's been creaking the whole time.

"More than fine, and even better when they were themselves." Said Big Bang.

"How will we get off of here?" Asked Over-Run.

"Swing, I hope the Decepticons don't notice, but if we can get over to the wall we can get over to that cave entrance over there." Said Metalhawk pointing to a cave.

"All right, good plan." Said Drift.

Up above-

Thunderclash was shooting Vehicons down left and right!

Zorin, Braver, and Laster were taking cover behind a piece of metal sticking out of the ground.

Laster leaned to the side of the metal and started firing a machine gun with one hand at an incoming Vehicon!

Caliburst kept shooting one Vehicon at a time.

They one by one fell over and created dust clouds.

Zorin aimed a missile launcher at the Vehicon battle platform that was just about to leave to get more Vehicons!

He shot the missile at it, and it hit the one of the repulsor engines on the platform!

Shrapnel exploded from it and the platform crashed into the ground peeling the metal ground into hundreds of slivers, and sparks flew everywhere!

"We can't just sit here and keep getting shot at!" Laster yelled to Thunderclash.

"Don't worry" -he ducked as a chunk of metal flew his way- "my friend, I have a plan, we've just got to get rid of the remaining Vehicons, and wait for the next platform to come down." Said Thunderclash.

"I see where your going with this." Said braver pulling away his sniper rifle as a laser bolt hit where he was firing.

"Primus!" He said.

Caliburst was taking cover behind the shuttle door.

He had pulled it out and chunked it a foot behind Thunderclash.

He kept veering back and forth shooting Vehicons down, but he was still nervous, he was still shaking.

KABOOM!!!

The shuttle door was blown into three and Caliburst landed next to Thunderclash's foot!

A short Vehicon stepped off of another platform that had just landed!

"I Tankor will kill you all!" Shouted the Vehicon!

More missiles launched out of his shoulder cannon but at Braver, Laster, and Zorin!

Their wall barrier exploded too!

Braver skidded across the ground also next to Thunderclash's foot!

"You all right?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Sure." Said Braver.

"Caliburst?" Asked Thunderclash.

"F-fine..." He said.

Thunderclash looked down and saw a sharp piece of the door wedged into Caliburst's abdomen.

Energon was spilling out of his cut!

"We'll get that taken care of Caliburst, I pr- it will happen." Said Thunderclash.

"Good." Said Caliburst.

Zorin jumped on top of Tankor and slashed his shoulder cannon off with a sword!

Then he aimed his sword toward his clawed hands and shoved it through!

Tankor's arm fell off, and he collapsed on the ground!

"Let's go now!" He said. "The platforms about to retrieve more Vehicons!"

"Stay here Caliburst, we'll be back for you, just stay well." Said Thunderclash.

Thunderclash, Laster, Braver, and Zorin jumped onto the platform as it was hovering back to the Sky Barge.

"Good luck." Said Caliburst leaning against a piece of the shuttle that wasn't on fire.

Underground-

Deluge kicked his foot at Jetstorm, but Jetstorm caught it and swung Deluge at the metal wall of the canyon!

"you idiots!" Yelled Clench Clenching his teeth once more!

Deluge got up off the ground but he was too late!

Jetstorm swung his fist into Deluges' stomach cracking his exoskeleton!

Then Deluge dove at Jetstorm recovering quickly! He shoved Jetstorm to the ground pounding Jetstorm's chest with his fist!

Clench got in between them ripping Deluge off of Jetstorm and swung him over the edge holding him only by a jet fin on his back.

"Wanna do that again?" Asked Clench.

"N-no sir." Said Deluge.

Clench yanked him back to the grating they've been standing on.

As Deluge regained his balance Clench walked over to Jetstorm once again Clenching his fist.

"And you, the bot who started the fight." Said Clench grabbing Jetstorm's arm.

He looked down and saw his metal arm grinding and bending as Clench Clenched his arm.

"So do it again and you die." Said Clench.

Clench walked away from him transforming his hand into a knive.

"Now to do the most simple thing any bot can do without starting a fight." Said Clench.

He slashed at the metal wire holding the ship in place.

The wire spun down twisting into coils as it fell, and at the same time the shuttle dropped down.

"There Autobots dead, job done, now we need to get back to the Barge." Said Clench.

Jetstorm looked down seeing another dead Vehicon crushed under the giant harpoon gun.

Backtrap. That's who he was. Now dead. Such a shame.

Clench and Deluge started climbing up the side of the metal canyon.

Metalhawk watched as the shuttle fell to its inevitable destruction.

"Good thing we got away from the shuttle before... Y'know... That happened." Said Metalhawk.

"Tsk. I thought me and that shuttle had a thing." Said Big Bang.

Firestar punched his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if the Decepticons know if we survived, so we need to get moving." Said Metalhawk.

"And what's the plan? How are we gonna get to the Sky Barge?" Asked Over-Run.

"We're not heading for the Sky Barge, we just need to shut off all the perimeter defenses, and if possible, rewrite the programming in case one of the other Decepticon leaders sends reinforcements." Said Metalhawk.

"What if Thunderclash's team is dead?" Asked Over-Run.

"Then it'd be our job to take care of the Barge." Said Metalhawk.

"How'll we exactly know if they're dead or not?" Asked Drift. "I mean... Excuse me."

"Trust me. I will know." Said Metalhawk.

"Did anyone by any chance grab the crate containing our special weapons?" Asked Over-Run.

"I did!" Said Firestar. "Is this it?"

She pulled up a crate the size of a cassette animal.

"What's in here?" Asked Big Bang.

"Goodies... Weapons." Said Over-Run.

"My pretender suit." Said Metalhawk.

"My energy disrupter." Said Firestar."

"My helicopter." Said Over-Run.

Everyone looked at him.

"It can compress." He said.

Metalhawk pressed a button on a silver box and a suit blew out of it and connected to each limb of his.

He now had his Pretender suit on.

Pretenders are supposed to be a new type of disguise to confuse the enemy or other species. Metalhawk's suit looked like he had the face of a human.

In this form he also had a jet pack.

Also red and blue like his robot mode, except for the yellow chestplate.

He stood now two feet taller than the others.

"Just an extra layer of armor for me, and that battle helicopter of yours, Over-Run is also an armor type of suit.meven though you can transform into a helicopter without it." Said Metalhawk.

"Mach and Tackle must've packed the weapons we couldn't bring, here's a null ray, an imobilizer, and a... Depth charge!?" Asked Big Bang suprised.

"It's supposed to be for the acid lakes up there for a little suprise for the Vehicons. Guess it never got used." Said Metalhawk.

"Well some of the acid lake tides are washing over into this canyon." Said Firestar.

"Means watch out for the acid rain burning a hole through your armor." Said Over-Run.

"Exactly." Said Metalhawk. "And we've got these human designed ponchos that deflect every type of liquid, even magma."

"But there's only two of them." Said Drift holding one up.

"We have to take turns, depending on where your actually standing." Said Metalhawk.

Metalhawk looked up at the waves of acid flowing over the edge.

The Sky Barge-

"Why did... Why did Thunderclash put me on this shuttle last minute?" Asked Rad.

"I don't know." Said Broadside loading a gun.

"What was the purpose, am I important for this mission?" Asked Rad.

"I don't know." Said Broadside signaling Rumbler and Sprocket to proceed out of the shuttle.

"Is this the end?" Asked Rad.

"Your being too loud, shut it!" Said an Autobot named Smokesniper.

"We've landed on the Decepticon Sky Barge. It's our duty to fulfill the mission and kill Soundwave." Said Broadside.

"If we survive this I bet Circuit will be begging us to tell him all about it." Said Rumbler.

"Why? Everyone should know about this. I'm not even sure if anyone's gonna make it out alive, this mission." Said Smokesniper.

"Yur..your not helping." Said Rad.

"Psh." Said Smokesniper. "You don't hope you survive, you make yourself survive."

"But you said that you bet no ones going to survive." Said Rad.

"I don't know about you guys, but I know I'm going to survive." Said Smokesniper.

"Get the rail gun! We're gonna blow them out of the sky!" Yelled a Vehicon.

Rad looked towards the exit of the shuttle.

"We clear the deck and bring it down." Said Broadside. "Everyone got it, Rad, you?"

"Yes, I'll fight. I'll make sure I survive." Said Rad.

"Good." Said Broadside.

Smokesniper looked towards Rad, he stood still for a moment then knodded.

Rad knodded back.

Then Sprocket and Rumbler knodded and kicked open the shuttle door!

"Alright cons-"

Suddenly Sprocket's and Rumbler's necks were grabbed!

Soundwave stood in front of them.

"They said the rail gun thing to draw us out!?" Said Broadside.

Soundwave held Sprocket to the side then tossed him to the side.

Then he aimed his shoulder gun at Rumbler's head!

Suddenly Rad jumped on top of Soundwave and brought him down.

"Foolish Autobot." Said Soundwave in his computerized voice. "Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, eject!"

Soundwaves chest opened up and two cassette beast flew out and transformed into their beast modes!

Buzzsaw landed on top of Smokesnipers head.

Then he poked his beak into Smokesnipers eye!

Smokesniper ripped through the air to catch the bird-like robot.

Buzzsaw evaded him and Laserbeak flew around in place with both his clawed feat in the air aimed at his face!

Broadside grabbed Soundwaves arm and pulled him off the ground.

"My missions to kill you!" Said Broadside.

"You will fail that mission, Autobot." Said Soundwave.

Suddenly the shuttle exploded!

Soundwave walked away from the burning shuttle dragging Broadsides body.

He walked toward a parked rail gun stationed on a conveyor transport.

Smokesniper rose through the debris and aimed his gun in a stance at Soundwave.

"No last words, Con!" He said.

He shot his gun, but the laser bolt was diverted into the sky.

The Insecticon Commander, Darkark punched Smokesniper in the face.

Smokesniper did a triple flip in the air and skidded across the Sky Barge three yards away!

The hit cracked his visor and broke most of his exoskeleton!

"Their effort is honorable." Said Darkark.

"But no amount of effort can get past me."

"Don't underestimate the enemy. And don't overestimate yourself." Said Soundwave.

"Whatever." Said Darkark.

"What brings you back to the Barge, Darkark? You had direct orders." Said Soundwave.

Soundwave dropped Broadsides body on the ground.

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw landed on Soundwaves shoulders.

"A massive storm is falling over the area." Said Darkark.

"It's unlikely the Autobots have the technology to build a weather machine... It's likely Deathsaurus is performing experiments." Said Soundwave.

"Should I kill him so we can continue our mission?" Asked Darkark.

"No. Deathsaurus is a valuable ally. He unlike the other Decepticon warlords, has created a government where Decepticons live and thrive." Said Soundwave.

"What's so special about that?" Asked Darkark.

"You wouldn't understand all but the value of having more than six million Cybertronians at his command." Said Soundwave.

Broadside grunted on the ground as energon leaked from scorch marks.

"A...a whole... Decepticon government...?" He asked struggling to get his words out.

"You are one Autobot who's been around for million of years. Your life has been long, yet you've been fighting a war the whole time. I regret to inform you that you won't see the end of it. Not because your going to die, but because we're going to turn you into a Decepticon." Said Soundwave.

"That's possible?" Asked Darkark and Broadside at the same time.

"All that's needed is to send him directly to Deathsaurus's city. Yes you will see the Decepticons version of peace." Said Soundwave.

"Darkark, escort him to the hangar for transport to New Iacon City. And you will have to evidently wait to erase the Autobot base." Said Soundwave.

"Yes master." Said Darkark.

Although he didn't seem to pleased with Soundwaves decision.

"From there I will also have to see what Deathsaurus is up to. Now everyone... Clean this mess up."

The Sky Barge was covered in shrapnel from the now decimated shuttle. And fire was burning in different spot. There were also some fallen Vehicons around the area.

"I can't just sit here while they take Broadside down to be taken away!" Said Laster.

Four Autobots crouched beneath a walkway that was a two meters below the flat top of the Sky Barge.

"We can't storm this place with just the four of us." Said Thunderclash.

"Well they were until everything went to slag." Said Zorin.

"If only Blacker were here, then we would be able to combine." Said Braver gesturing to Laster. "We'd be able to provide a distraction long enough for you to do some damage."

Thunderclash looked down below at the grating they were standing on.

Down below was the acid lake.

Blacker disappeared along with Star Saber five years ago. Since then Thunderclash has been leading the Autobots.

"We can retrieve Rad, and the twins above, I'm not sure if Smokesniper is still alive ( let's hope so) and regroup and then rescue Broadside."said Thunderclash.

"What happens if there's too many Vehicons up there?" Zorin asked Thunderclash.

"It's either jump over the edge or go within the Sky Barge." Said Braver.

"Yeah, cause they'll notice us popping our heads from this grating." Said Zorin.

"The only way to save Broadside is to go within the Barge. And that's also where Soundwave is at." Said Thunderclash.

"I think that's a plan." Said Laster.

"Well then-" said Thunderclash.

The four Autobots jumped with a single jump onto the Barge.

They each raised their guns.

The other three Autobots were already attacking the Vehicons.

"Oi, Rumbler!" Shouted Zorin.

Rumbler and Sprocket looked over, and so did Rad.

"How'd you get here?" Asked Sprocket.

"Priority comes first." Said Thunderclash.

"Where's Caliburst?" Asked Rad.

"Not dead." Said Zorin.

"Ahaha. I'm serious." Said Rad.

"Down below, he's injured, but he'll survive." Said Thunderclash. "We've disabled their troop transport, so there's no way any Vehicons will be touching Caliburst."

"Where's Metalhawks team?" Asked rumbler.

"It's unknown as of now. Let's just hope they're safe." Said Thunderclash.

Underground-

"Y'know... We've got the most troops on our team?" Said Over-Run holding up the metallic poncho.

Metalhawk looked down.

"It's because Thunderclash thought we would make it." Said Metalhawk.

"That's stupid." Said Over-Run.

"Our whole team is made up of the best of the best, it would've saved the day if we made it to the Sky Barge first." Said Metalhawk.

"Still stupid." Said Over-Run.

"I agree with Over-Run." Said Drift.

"Oh do you?" Asked Metalhawk looking down at them with his human eyes.

"Yes. I respect everything about Thunderclash, but it would have been a good idea to spread out the best in order to have a little of each skill on each team, therefore making their survival chances higher." Said Drift.

"Hm... Your right." Said Metalhawk. "Things are tense for Thunderclash. He has to make hard choices, wether they're good or bad."

"I see. Stress affects even the best." Said Drift.

"Hey, a stairway!" Said Big Bang.

"Firestar looked around him.

A stairway leading up to the near surface stood in front of Big Bang.

"Looks like a good way up. But expect traps." Said Metalhawk.

The Sky Barge, within-

Venom, Chopshop, and Barrage followed their commander Darkark, as he carried behind him Broadside.

They were in a hallway that led from an elevator to the hangar.

Soundwave always has a way of getting to places first, no matter how close you are, or however far away he is.

A Decepticon with missile racks on his shoulders walked by.

He had what looked like a map in his hand.

Chopshop swiped one of his missiles and tucked it into his chest compartment.

"I don't even want to know why he has a map." Said Barrage holding his hand next to his head.

"Eh? I don't care about that, I take what I want, whenever I want." said Chopshop patting his chest.

"That's not the point, idiot." Said Barrage.

Suddenly they arrived in the hangar.

Soundwave stood talking to an all yellow and black striped Decepticon next to a mostly glass hover train.

He looked over at Darkark as he presented.

"They were quick to get here." Said the striped Decepticon.

"Precisely as I said." Said Soundwave.

The striped Decepticon knodded.

"Move the transport to the track." Said Soundwave.

Chopshop and Barrage looked at each other.

"Yeah, you!' Said the second in command of the Insecticons, Venom.

The two Insecticons hurried over to the transport and started shoving it over to the rail track laying in the corner of the hangar.

The hangar was long and wide, big enough for good sized ships to fit in it.

The area the track was in was off limits, because it connects to another end which is at a stop halfway to Deathsaurus's city. So ships, and especially bigger ships can't land wherever a track is sitting.

Usually a red holographic signal floated over that side of the hangar.

Whenever it's in use, it usually doesn't cause trouble for other Decepticons piloting in supply ships.

Venom looked at his two soldiers struggling to push the track.

He sighed and face palmed his faceplate.

"You have to turn on the anti-gravity generators on the thing!"

Barrage slapped his own face, then Chopshops face.

He pointed to the buttons on the bottom of the track.

As they did that, Soundwave was putting handcuffs on both Broadside and the striped Decepticon.

"Why's Hooligan gettin' arrested?" Asked Darkark.

"He is going to court for reasons." Said Soundwave.

"Don't ask." Said Hooligan putting his hands in the air in a pleadingly way.

"He's Hooligan, we know what he's like, he's this generations Skywarp." Said Venom.

Soundwave looked at Venom.

Suddenly he charged for Venom!

Venom's optics grew big even though they were covered by a visor, one could see them!

"Whoa!" Said Venom.

"Decepticons listing from Starscream, Megatron, even Scrapper, are to be never mentioned. Their generation has passed, therefore must be forgotten." Said Soundwave clutching Venoms shoulder.

"B-but weren't you formerly part of that generation?" Asked Venom.

"I Was, but i am reborn." Said Soundwave letting go of Venom.

Darkark just watched the whole thing happen.

He smiled.

"You'd better be happy you were built after them, Soundwaves belief is that every former generation Cybertronian should be replaced. It goes as far as every Autobot in the known universe, no matter where they are." Said Darkark.

Soundwave backed off and continued handcuffing Broadside.

There's more than likely Autobots hiding in Galactic Council territory.

If Soundwaves goal is to destroy them too. Then he'll go even there, starting a war with them.

The first Cybertronian war against something other than themselves.

Ravage, one of Soundwaves cassette beast appeared out of nowhere and started rubbing itself against Soundwaves leg.

"Isn't that a little weird, Ravage?" Asked Venom.

"He can't hear you. His mind has been wiped. The only logic he has is non-sentient actions." Said Soundwave.

Venom backed up.

"Whys no one running away to one of the other Decepticon fortresses?" Venom whispered to Darkark.

"Because of me." He said.

"All set up." Said Barrage dusting off his hands.

"Good. Load up the prisoners." Said Soundwave.

"Wait a sec? If Soundwave really has a thing against older generation bots... Then why does he even keep Broadside alive?" Asked Venom.

"More than likely because he needs him as a sign for other Autobots." Said Darkark.

"HEY SLAG HEAD!!" Yelled a person.

Darkark, Venom, and Soundwave turned around and saw Smokesniper standing in the doorway.

All the Decepticons in hangar raised their weapons.

Soundwave held his hand up in a motion for them to wait.

"What is your reason to die today Autobot?" Asked Soundwave.

Smokesniper had his wounds all patched up somehow with metal sheets screwed into his injuries.

"I ain't dying today!" Said Smokesniper.

Suddenly a bunch of Autobots dove out from behind Smokesniper!

"It's an ambush!" Yelled Hooligan from inside of the transport on the track.

A firefight began.

Underground-

Waves of acid kept splashing over the side of the canyon.

Night was coming.

The sun was setting, and two moons that were connected in the center rose in the sky.

All the Autobots stuck close together underneath the protective tarps.

"Uh, the waters getting heavier with every wave." Said Big Bang.

"Oh your probably one of the strongest bots here, you'll survive." Said Firestar.

Big Bang smiled.

"It's not a story without gut wrenching survival." He said.

"Okay, maybe not as crazy as your thinking." Said Firestar.

Drift held his hand over one sword that was strapped to his waist.

It gets eerier the darker it gets.

Sometimes the Insecticons gather in swarms in random areas to watch the moons rise.

They don't like being bothered at that time.

A rock bounced down the steps as they were walking up.

"Wha?" Asked Over-Run.

Three Decepticons stood above them.

"I knew you had a chance of surviving when these bozos were fighting. So we decided to ambush you." Said Clench CLENCHING his fist more than he ever has.

The two ther Decepticons held up their guns.

"Unlike before, though, we have a chance to beat you." Said Metalhawk. "We've got more troops and firepower than you three do right now. Let me give you a chance to surrender." Said Metalhawk.

Over-Run, Big Bang, and Firestar all gasped.

"Well, we have the high ground. So it's basically over for you Autobots." Said Jetstorm.

"Yeah!" Said Deluge.

Jetstorm glared at him for that.

Suddenly a ginormous wave of acid poured down on all of them knocking the Decepticons off the edge while at the same time burning their armor!

The wave knocked the tarp/poncho out of the Autobots hands and they fell over the edge too!

Down the edge of the canyon.

Into the never ending pit.

The Sky Barge-

Rumbler wrapped his arms around a Vehicon and strangled him.

Soundwave walked into the middle of the battle.

"Beastbox, Squawktalk, eject!" He shouted as he pressed a button on his chest.

His chest opened up and two cassette beast sprung out!

One transformed into a purple ape, and the other one transformed into a green bird!

Then they combined into a regular sized robot!

They transformed individually. Squawktalk transformed into the chest, and Beastbox transformed into the waist and legs, and they combined into one!

SquawkBox!

SquawkBox ran to the nearest Autobot and punched him across the hangar!

He hit a pile of crates.

"Zorin!" Yelled Thunderclash.

Soundwave walked over to Zorin and picked him up.

His shoulder cannon aimed at him.

"Autobots will not be part of the new Generation of Cybertronians." Said Soundwave.

He blasted his cannon at Zorin as he was struggling to get out of his grip.

He exploded in his grip.

Soundwave then dropped Zorin to the ground.

Suddenly Thunderclash threw his fist into Soundwaves face!

Soundwaves mouth plate was ripped off and his head spikes bent!

"Hm, battle damage?" Soundwave said. "So be it."

Soundwave ripped the fragments off his mouthplate off his mouth and threw it on the ground.

Suddenly Soundwaves chest opened and another cassette beast flew out!

Except it didn't transform into a beast, it transformed into a sword!

Soundwave caught it and made a stance.

"It is an honor to meet you, Autobot leader. But unfortunately honor isn't the key to the new Cybertron." Said Soundwave.

Thunderclash smiled.

"I don't fight with swords, but much can be done with my fist!" Said Thunderclash.

Suddenly SquawkBox and Darkark emerged from battle smoke and tackled Thunderclash!

To prove his point Thunderclash grabbed both their heads and smashed them together.

"More or so my whole hands." Said Thunderclash.

SquawkBox decombined back into Squawktalk and Beastbox.

Darkark fell to the ground and into a temporary stasis.

Soundwave aimed his sword Thunderclash's direction.

"You are the misery this world has kept for far too long." Said Soundwave.

"You think you had it rough?" Said Thunderclash charging his fist at Soundwave's face.

Soundwave dodged the fist and sliced into the side of Thunderclash's arm with his sword!

Thunderclash pulled back pulling the sword with himself.

Soundwave lost his hold on the sword and it became the possession of Thunderclash!

Soundwave's chest opened again and two cassettes flew out. One red and one blue.

They both transformed into swords!

Soundwave charged at Thunderclash this time!

Thunderclash dove downward hanging on to the sword he'd stolen and his bleeding cut.

Thunderclash disappeared into the smoke and dust of the battle as Soundwave came over his position.

Soundwave looked around then sat still.

He twisted the swords down toward the ground and slashed where Thunderclash was.

But Thunderclash wasn't there!

Suddenly Thunderclash kicked Soundwave in the leg and he toppled over!

Then Thunderclash brought up the sword he stole from Soundwave and drove it through Soundwaves chest!

It almost reached his spark, but then Soundwave sidestepped away and the sword was ripped out from a different angle!

Soundwaves Decepticon symbol was scratched up with a big cut below it.

"Enough of this, pest!" Yelled Soundwave.

He pressed another button on his chest and suddenly the battle scene became silent.

Suddenly the whole hangar was filled with booming sound waves!

Soundwave stood above everyone and everything else now, everyone had fallen over.

The sound waves were broadcasting out of Soundwaves speakers within his shoulder cannon and chest.

Soundwave stopped the sound waves.

He walked over and grabbed his stolen sword.

His other two swords were on his back.

Thunderclash slowly reached over and grabbed Soundwaves leg.

"No." Said Thunderclash.

"Such heroic nonsense." Said Soundwave.

He drove his sword into Thunderclash's chest through his spark.

Then he hauled Thunderclash over his shoulder.

Soundwave carried him over to the transport that was sitting on the track.

He put his body next to Broadsides.

"Count: Three." Said Soundwave. "This turned out to be a spiral of events. Everything's running in our favor."

Soundwave climbed onto the transport and into the pilots seat.

Hooligan was in the seat next to him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything stupid this time, and I won't talk about past generation bots." He said.

Soundwave nodded.

The transport powered on with the engines bursting out blue fire.

The track connected to a holographic looking railway that went on for miles out past the Sky Barge.

The track launched the transport onto the railway and it was off.

Darkark rose above the fallen Autobots around him.

"Are they dead?" Asked Chopshop as he got off the ground himself.

"Not yet." Said Darkark.

Epilogue:

New Iacon City-

Deathsaurus sat on a throne looking through the viewport that showed his city.

It was raining.

He lifted up an energon cube and stared at it.

It bubbled a little.

Static came through a walkie talkie.

"Sir... Soundwave has arrived."

END OF BOOK ONE...


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers The New Dark Age

Dai Atlas streamed through hours of data comprised into minutes.

He stood on an altar shape that was in the wastelands of Luna one, a portion of the moon that hadn't been reconstructed into bombs and weapons factories.

His hands sat on top of two blue glowing orbs.

Nightbeat and Star Saber stood behind him.

Nightbeat had her arms crossed and she was leaning on a broken pillar.

Star Saber was looking at a holographic image on his wrist and was swiping at it every so often.

Dai Atlas looked up to see Cybertron rising in the horizon, and the star of the solar system Hadeen (literally) rising on the opposite side.

"Sunder's peak is nearby, massacre number-sT37 happened there, but there should be another mapping post beneath the surface there as well." Said Star Saber.

"Good." Said Dai Atlas pulling his hands back calmly.

"Any useful information?" Asked Nightbeat.

"Only that the entire planet of Velocitron has been sold into the hands of the Galactic Council." Said Dai Atlas.

Nightbeat grimaced at what he said.

"What happened to the inhabitants residing on the planet?" Asked Star Saber.

"It doesn't say." Said Dai Atlas stepping off the altar looking map post.

It powered down and the blue orbs magnetically connected to slots on the ground.

"Road burn is still in captivity isn't he?" Asked Nightbeat.

"The Humans still presumably have him in custody as a..." Dai Atlas trailed off.

"We know." Said Star Saber.

"That's all it said about him on this mapper?" Asked Nightbeat.

"Unfortunately yes." Said Dai Atlas.

"Each one we find has even less info than the one before! We're running out of energon... It-it can't get any worse, can it?" Asked Nightbeat.

"It can. But it also could get better. Fate is something no one understands, whether it exists or not, something controls our past present and future. We just stay strong and prevail over the Decepticon forces." Said Dai Atlas.

"Dear Primus!" Said Star Saber throwing his arms in the air after seeing something on his hologram that was projected from his wrist. "D-Go, and Red Hot were just captured by the Galactic Council! Sonic Bomber just messaged me this, and it's closer to home this time."

"The Council is getting reckless. I thought they would know by now that the Decepticons are no match for them!" Said Dai Atlas putting two fingers on his forehead.

"We don't want a war starting with a species other than our own." He said.

"Maybe there's hope... If we can make contact with the other Autobots down on Cybertron." Said Nightbeat.

"NO." Said Dai Atlas. "Thunderclash puts everyone in danger. Involving ourselves with him will end us all."

"Even his own personal guard left him for us!" He said.

"And Blacker. What was his reasons?" Asked Nightbeat hesitantly asking.

"He just wanted offworld." Said Star Saber.

Nightbeat nodded a little disappointed.

"We just can't have any contact with Thunderclash, no matter how much we need the Elite Guard." Said Dai Atlas.

Cybertron - New Iacon City -

Deathsaurus walked down a hallway with Deathcobra and Jallguar trailing him with their blasters armed.

Up ahead was a glass door with a shadowy figure standing on the other side.

Deathsaurus showed no emotion on his face but one of pointlessness.

The glass door slid open with Soundwave and a striped Decepticon standing in the frame.

Deathsaurus's eyes trailed downward where he saw the striped Decepticon was handcuffed.

He rolled his optics to face Soundwaves.

"What is it you need? A weapon? A servant? Your own fortune? Or a companion?" Asked Deathsaurus.

"I am only here to question your motives and deliver a prisoner and two extra test subjects." Said Soundwave.

Deathsaurus raised his metal eyebrow.

"Are they worth being tested on?" Asked Deathsaurus.

"One is a great Autobot leader, and the other is a field warrior." Said Soundwave.

"Okay, hand them over... And what is your question? Because... At the moment I'm at a loss of motives." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave stepped forward-"The unusual weather, is it your doing?" Asked Soundwave.

Deathsaurus just stood there staring at Soundwave.

"I sit admiring the downpour of condensation. But I only admire natural rain." Said Deathsaurus."it is not I who causes this, go seek another."

Soundwave looked down at his chest where energon bled.

"Perhaps it would be wise to receive special care by one of your doctors." Said Soundwave putting his hand to his chestplate.

"Very well, we in this city always display hospitality to Decepticons in need." Said Deathsaurus.

Deathsaurus signaled Deathcobra and Jallguar to retrieve the striped Decepticon.

They took his arms and tugged him away toward the deluxe prison cells.

Autobot base in Kaon-

Highbrow sat staring at a monitor.

His spark was pulsing.

His face showed nothing but worry.

All the life signs on all the teams went out.

His joints were frozen.

He reached for a button to contact the next in line to lead the Elite Guard.

Thunderclash was dead.

Scissortail, Backstreet, and Vroom entered the dark room with Highbrow, Fixit, and fizzle.

"This is... This is something Thunderclash planned in case he and his teams died." Said Highbrow.

"Code black." Said Backstreet.

"It's time to choose a new leader." Said Highbrow trembling a little.

"Let's be wise here." Said Fixit.

They all decided.

It was a hard decision.

But a smart decision.

A split command, a council of sorts.

Between all of the Autobots in the dark room.

Their first act as leaders is to move the position of the base to become more hidden.

It's their only choice.

New Iacon City-

Thunderclash opened his optics.

"Where am I?" He asked.

His arms were chained to the wall behind him.

Energon stained the walls. Dried though.

It was dark except the light shining from his eyes.

He looked around.

Next to him, Broadside sat in stasis also chained to the wall.

Thunderclash groaned as he tried moving.

Then he noticed a piece of metal patched across a wound he didn't know he had.

'Wait. Before, before I went offline, I remember being outdone by Soundwave... And killed!?'

"Unknown energy signature emitting from kill wound." Said Thunderclash's built in computer.

The pain of being stabbed through the spark was coming back.

Thunderclash gritted his teeth.

'this is impossible!'

Suddenly light filled the room.

If Thunderclash could he'd block the blinding light from hitting his optics, but he was chained down.

Instead he closed them.

"Are you online yet?" Asked a girls voice.

Thunderclash opened his optics to see a light blue/ almost green Decepticon standing in front of him with a tray full of energon cubes.

"De-Decepticon? Why are you-?" Thunderclash asked.

"I'm only meant to make sure your online and get you this." She said.

She reached over and unlocked his restraints.

Suddenly when she unchained him he grabbed her throat!

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Where are we?" Asked Thunderclash.

"N-new Iacon, that's all I know, I don't know anything else!" She said.

"That's quite enough." Said a deeper voice from the shadows.

"Leozack?" Asked the girl.

A shadow cast down onto Thunderclash from behind.

Suddenly Thunderclash was forced down onto the ground with a swift kick!

"Get your hands off my sister!" Said Leozack.

Thunderclash struggled to get up.

"You may not know what happened to you. But I suggest you look in a mirror." Said Leozack.

"Lyzack, go get the guest a mirror." He said.

Lyzack rushed out of the room to get one.

"What's happening?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Things you don't understand yet, but you will soon. I'm gonna be soft on you, you'll know why soon, it's stupid pops rules... But who cares." Said Leozack.

Lyzack ran in with a glowing mirror.

Broadside groaned himself online.

He wasn't fully there yet though.

He stared into the darkness.

Thunderclash yanked the mirror out of Lyzacks hands.

She backed up quickly.

Leozack grinned.

On Thunderclash's chest was a Decepticon symbol.

He looked over and saw one on Broadsides shoulder.

"You should've died from what I heard." Said Leozack.

"Let's go prepare for the gathering, sis." Said Leozack.

Lyzack cheerfully followed him out of the room.

Soundwave sat at one end of a golden table.

Deathsaurus sat at the other end twiddling longingly with a golden plate.

"Y'know, to give full treatment to my people, I experimented with energon. I created different types of it. I literally refined it so much I could mold it into whatever shape or form I wanted it be in. I even gave different flavors and colors to it." Said Deathsaurus.

"At one point I thought that we were all trapped in this city, so I had miner Vehicons dig down to create an underworld. But then the catacombs they had created were flooded with radioactive and unstable energon from the depths of the core. I had my best scientist try and figure out what was going on with it, and why it was coming from the core... Turns out Cybertron is dying."

Soundwaves optics widened.

"Do you not care what happens to Cybertron?!" Asked Soundwave.

"At this point I no longer care. So no." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave pushed back in the chair he was sitting in and stood up.

He smacked his hands on the table.

"You-" Suddenly a group of Decepticons entered the room.

"Soundwave, meet my family." Said Deathsaurus.

All the Decepticons waved and took their own seats.

Deathsaurus pointed to a light blue Decepticon-"Leozack."

Then he pointed at a green Decepticon with rotor blades on his back and a helicopter cockpit on his chest-"Deathcobra."

Then at a dark blue Decepticon with a cape covering everything but his head-"Felbat."

Then at a red Decepticon with chrome wings-"Guihawk."

Then at a black and red Decepticon with wheels on his legs and shoulder cannons on both shoulders-"Jallguar."

Then at a light blue and greenish female Decepticon with wings on her back-"Lyzack."

Then at a tan Decepticon with tank treads on his legs and horns on his head-"Killbison."

Then at a dark aqua blue Decepticon who had a drill hanging on his back and tank treads on his legs-"Drillhorn."

Then finally at a dark green female Decepticon with no transformation features-"Esmeral, my wife." Said Deathsaurus.

"You take part in a lot of human culture. Eating energon that has a form other than a cube, marriage, family?! You disgrace Cybertron!" Said Soundwave. "You won't even save it!"

Soundwave walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" Asked Leozack.

"Don't concern yourself with Soundwaves motives." Said Deathsaurus.

"He's visiting us! We need to show hospitality no matter what!" Said Lyzack.

"Yes, we do not want a war starting between our two governments do we?" Asked Felbat just sitting still in his chair, and forever enclosed in his cloak.

Deathsaurus put his hand to his chin.

"If you really want him back, I guess we could talk about what he wants to talk about and agree with him, but it doesn't mean we'll do what he says." He said.

Felbat smiled an eerie smile, and Leozack held up his communicator that's on his arm.

"We agree to talk about and acknowledge everything you want to talk about." Said Leozack into his communicator.

Soundwave came back in.

"I am not one to act like a sparkling, but your decision to leave the dying of Cybertron alone disturbs me." He said sitting back down.

"I did not mean to make you feel like a sparkling, Soundwave. If you want to talk about the restoration of Cybertron however, I recommend speaking to Thunderwing in Cyberplex on Luna one." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave stared at each Decepticon in the room.

"Then let's talk about what happened five hours ago." Said Soundwave.

"What happened?" Asked Deathsaurus.

"An Autobot attack on my supply transport barge." Said Soundwave.

Underground five hundred miles away-

Metalhawk opened his eyes to darkness.

'I-I thought I died, I thought everyone died.' He thought.

He raised his body and tried adjusting to the darkness.

"Is this the Afterspark?" He asked aloud.

"Funny, I thought the same thing." Said a voice.

Metalhawk turned on one of his visor lights and pointed it to where he heard the voice.

It was Over-Run.

He had a sharp end of a rock sticking through his chest.

"But then my pain receptors kicked in after the shock." He said.

Metalhawk ran towards him.

Energon was spilled all over the ground as Over-Run stood mounted on top of the the sharp rock, which was two feet off the ground.

"Over-Run, are you okay?" Asked Metalhawk.

"Yes in fact it feels like I can just slide off this rock and kill Gigatron right now. No I'm not okay!" Yelled Over-Run.

"I feel big regret but I don't know what it's for or against!"

"Calm down!" Said Metalhawk.

Metalhawk tapped a button on his arm and his Pretender suit split in half like a foot step splashing in water.

The Pretender suit fell over as he stepped out.

He opened a compartment on his nonPretender arm and pulled out a saw.

"Wh-what's that for?" Over-Run asked nervously.

His faceplate retracted on his face.

"I don't need any of my limbs cut off do I?" He asked nervously again but with his voice amplified a little.

Metalhawk raised his saw in the air.

Over-Run clutched his eyes closed.

Metalhawk sawed off the end of the spike.

"Wha-oh..." Said Over-Run.

He fell down but still with the spike in his chest, he just wasn't hanging on the rock anymore.

"Don't feel stupid, for all we know we could have fallen hundreds of miles down, an impact like that will do something to you." Said Metalhawk.

"But then why don't you feel the same?" Asked Over-Run.

"Who landed on a spike and nearly bled out?" Asked Metalhawk.

Metalhawk bent over and shoved the spike out of Over-Run's chest, sharp end first.

A gaping hole was left, but it was nowhere near his spark.

"That needs to be patched up." Said Metalhawk.

He looked around a bit more to see if he could see any more of his comrades... Or the Decepticons that also fell down here.

In the distance he could hear the sound of water pouring down like a waterfall in a cave.

But it wasn't water, it was acid tough enough to melt through Cybertronian armor. Regular armor that is.

"Over here!" Yelled another Autobot.

Metalhawk heard and ran over.

He saw Big Bang, Firestar, and Drift standing in a circle near a cave wall. And another Autobot but... "Machtackle?!" Metalhawk shouted sounding suprised.

Machtackle stood in the middle of the circle.

"How are you alive... And why are you two combined?" Asked Metalhawk.

"It's a short story. The impact crushed our legs, so to walk we combined." Said Machtackle holding his hand out in an explanatory way.

Metalhawk sighed.

"Where's Over-Run?" Asked Big Bang.

"Not far behind us." Said Metalhawk.

"Is he okay?" Asked Firestar.

"He's in no condition to move, he needs a major patch up, possibly one involving a C.R. chamber." Said Metalhawk.

"Well then how are we going to escape this dark landscape?" Asked Drift.

"We could carry him." Big Bang suggested.

"It's an idea." Said Metalhawk. "Do we still have that tarp that we used to protect ourselves from the acid?"

"No. It was ripped to shreds in a very shreddy looking area." Said Big Bang.

"Then pulling Over-Run with the tarp is out of the question." Said Metalhawk.

Firestar put her head in her hands.

"I really need to get back to base, there's someone I need to take care of there." She said.

"Flare-Up?" Asked Metalhawk.

"She's my sister. I've cared for her since she was built, I've trained her how to fight, but she still has much to learn. If the Insecticons go there... And we're too late.." She trailed off.

"It's okay, we'll get out of here." Said Metalhawk.

"If only there was an ancient civilization that has lived down here for millions of years that would see our peril, take us in, and help us get out of these caves and canyons." Said Drift twirling his sword with his fingers.

Everyone looked at him.

He is definitely the odd one out.

But then all the stares became intense.

Drift kept twirling his sword.

Suddenly a creature dove down from above him and tackled him!

It's body was covered in sheets of metal, and beneath those were bundles of circuitry.

It was clearly Cybertronian.

It's eyes glowed green.

"It's a cyberfox!" Yelled Machtackle.

He charged at it with his fist!

But before he could touch it it was sliced in half by Drift!

Green energon splattered everywhere and all over Drift.

"Gck!" Drift said spitting out some of the energon that had fallen in his mouth.

Suddenly five more beasts sprung from the shadows!

"Take defensive positions!" Shouted Metalhawk.

Everyone stood up and took a stance.

'Wait a second. Over-Run!'

New Iacon City-

"HOW DARE YOU MENTION THE AUTOBOTS!!!" Yelled Deathsaurus standing up above everyone in the room.

Soundwave backed away and pushed his chair over.

He was silent.

"PEACE HAS ALWAYS STOOD HERE IN NEW IACON, EVEN MENTIONING THE AUTOBOTS COULD END IT ALL!!" Yelled Deathsaurus.

Soundwave aimed his shoulder gun at him, then suddenly when he did that everyone pushed aside their chairs and aimed their guns at him.

Two Decepticons guarding the doors aimed their guns too.

"If you take action to that name as I do names from several generations ago I understand." Said Soundwave.

Deathsaurus looked around at his family and the guards.

His face indicated that he's calmed down.

"Do not mention anything about Autobots to my people. You understand?" Asked Deathsaurus.

Soundwave nodded, probably understanding more than Deathsaurus thought he did.

"But if I may ask, your military force... Do they know?" Asked Soundwave.

"If you're about to ask what I think your going to ask, then yes they do know, of course they know, if an attack were to ever happen, we'd have to be prepared. But I'm afraid I can't supply Dinokind or Monstructor to you." Said Deathsaurus.

Soundwave looked at Deathsaurus intently then looked down at his former wound.

"Then I will go see Thunderwing on Luna One." Said Soundwave.

Deathsaurus's face became grim but at the same time sort of relaxed.

"Well then... Enjoy your stay in New Iacon."

Kaon-

A red and blue motorcycle and a blue jet flew across a flat environment.

Behind the red and blue one was being dragged a trailer.

A trailer big enough to hold extraction tanks.

They fell to a stop suddenly.

The two vehicles transformed into Override and Dogfight.

One of Overrides motorcycle wheels shifted into his backpack while Dogfights wings spread like a cape on his back.

Their Autobot symbols shone brightly in the dark.

In the distance lightning flashed in the sky.

The trailer split in half revealing three other Autobots and two extraction tanks.

"Landshark, Windsail come over here and help scan for the Sparks." Said Override holding his hand to his mouth to broadcast his voice.

"Pipe down Override." Said Landshark who was colored in a dark brown and grey with thin towering cannons rising from his shoulders.

"This area could have Decepticon scouts luring around, this is the area where Brainstorms lab was destroyed."

"Well th-this place kinda f-freaks me out." Said the third Autobot from the trailer-Ironfist.

"Sure does, Brainstorm came back missing both his hands." Said Windsail. "Least what I've heard is all."

Ironfist shuddered, but then he opened up a laptop, disguised by a briefcase.

The holographic keyboard lit up and the keys floated up toward Ironfist's fingers.

He started doing calculations on the computer and scanning the area.

A small satellite rose up from the trailer.

"This'll let us know if any baddies are coming our way on the radar." Said Ironfist.

Dogfight and Windsail knodded back at him and started sweeping the ground with scanners.

Silence for the next twenty minutes...

"I can't believe Thunderclash is dead." Said Dogfight.

"Sudden wasn't it... But I guess it was expected." Said Override.

"I say it was all a stupid idea!" Said Windsail in a very angry voice.

"Sounds like you've been keepin' anger in about that little event... Anyone you cared about on that trip?" Asked Landshark.

"It's none of your concern!" Said Windsail.

"Hey ay!" Said Landshark. "Fer one, keep your voice down, second, don't talk to me like that again."

"All of you, quiet down." Said Ironfist. "The radars picking something up."

Everyone froze.

Several flashes of lightning lit up the sky.

"I-it could a turbofox.." Said Dogfight.

"Then it's one big turbofox." Said Ironfist, he twisted the computer their way. "But I know they don't travel in packs this big."

About sixty red blips blinked on the monitor forming a circle around them.

Alone a turbofox could bring a bot to the ground in a single pounce and rip out your insides in a single swipe of the paw.

But these weren't turbofoxes.

Suddenly something emerged from the shadows and stabbed a sword through Windsails chest! Everyone reacted and pulled their guns out of their holsters then aimed it that way!

Windsail fell forward and onto the ground in front of them.

A yellow and blue Decepticon stood on top of him ripping his sword from his spark.

"No no no no no no!" Dogfight muttered.

"This can't be true!" Said Landshark who was nearest to Windsail.

"Oh but it is Autobot. Since your border base went down we've been entering by the hundreds." Said the Decepticon.

"But how did you slip by our scanners?!" Ironfist stammered.

"Easy, we just use the corpses of your comrades from the base to build shields for your scanners." Said the Decepticon.

Five other Decepticons emerged from the shadows.

They had the looks of Terrorcons. They must be.

It's Blot, Rippersnapper, Sinnertwin, Cutthroat, and Hungur!

They could easily combine to form Abominus!

They surrounded them.

But their had to be more than just them.

"Commander Weirdwolf, may we?" Asked Blot who was a dark purple, mixed with a slightly lighter shade of purple bot.

"Well, we didn't come over here just to talk." Said Weirdwolf grinning.

All the other Terrorcons grinned too, even while some of them having mouthplates it was still noticeable.

The Autobots shook in fear.

"Wait a sec, we're the Elite Guard, men! We show em' we ain't gonna back down!" Shouted Override.

The Terrorcons lunged for him first, but then they were tackled on the way by Dogfight, Ironfist, and Landshark!

Landshark punched Rippersnapper's face shattering his optic visor to shards!

Rippersnapper pulled back a sec but then attacked Landshark back transforming into the one thing that Landshark can't transform into: irony - Rippersnapper landed on top of Landshark in his shark mode and started biting into him!

Dogfight was immediately surrounded by Cutthroat and Blot and swiftly beaten down to the ground.

Ironfist turned from seeing his friend die and saw the Terrorcon leader standing in front of him-Hungur.

Hungur held up a sword and a shield and charged toward him!

Ironfist froze in fear, his joints stiffened.

Hungur's sword was nearly toward his spark.

Suddenly Override jumped in the way, shoving the sword away and shouting-"RUN!"

Ironfist backed away a little.

Hungur's sword cut the side of Override's chest and shoulder before he was able to get completely out of the way! Phe turned to face Hungur.

He held up his gun and started firing at Hungur.

Hungur blocked his shots with his shield!

Suddenly Hungur lifted his shield up and jumped at Override!

Override stumbled backward and onto the ground.

Hungur's shield stabbed into the ground!

"No!" Yelled Ironfist.

Suddenly the ground was ripped apart and was filled with fire!

Metal panels from the surface and shards of the two Cybertonians caught in the explosion flew in all directions with streams of smoke following them!

A red and blue panel sheet with an Autobot symbol on it fell beside Ironfist.

"The Sparks.." Ironfist whispered.

Rippersnapper looked up from chewing into Landshark and saw a half exoskeleton half armored Cybertronian lying in front of him. Energon bled from his single optic and the other half of his mouth.

He was completely on fire, but his colors still shone, grey and purple, the Terrorcon leader Hungur.

Rippersnapper transformed quickly and picked up his mortally damaged leader.

"This place is filled with land mines!" Said Blot picking up Dogfights right arm with energon dripping from his teeth.

"We gotta get outta here!" He said.

Weirdwolf looked skeptical, but then he called off the attack-"everyone retreat!" He shouted. "And take the trailer with us!"

Suddenly a bright colored helicopter and a light blue jet flew over and launched cables down to connect to the trailer.

The Terrorcons and Weirdwolf climbed onto the trailer and hooked the cables into good magnetic holsters.

Rippersnapper pulled Hungur into a safe spot on the trailer as Weirdwolf held his hand up to signal one of the airborne Decepticons to carry them away.

Ironfist crawled over to one of his friends that hadn't been completely mauled: Landshark.

Landshark lay against a rock holding a bite mark on his chest.

He looked up to see Ironfist stumbling over.

"This was supposed to be an extraction mission." He said.

"I know." Said Ironfist.

"This was never supposed to happen." Said Landshark.

"I know." Said Ironfist.

"They could've lived, Ironfist." Said Landshark.

Ironfist looked back to see Override missing all his limbs, Dogfight had a hole in his chest and one of his arms and legs were missing, likely taken for souvenirs. Ironfist looked at the piece of Override he'd recovered. Override was slowly burning to a crisp.

Then he looked at the sword wound on Windsails chest, he was more motionless than the rest.

"I know." He said.

New Iacon-

Thunderclash paced around the prison cell.

Unfortunately he couldn't free Broadside from his bonds, but at least Broadside was awake now.

There was no way to shatter the bonds either, and the doors looked like they wouldn't budge even if a meteor flying at mach ten.

Broadside just stared emotionlessly at the small square window that was at the very top of the cell door.

The only objects in this cell was a plate where energon cubes would go, and a plain silver box.

Thunderclash had lifted it up to examine it, and it was almost weightless.

It had several layers of designs on it.

It was imprinted with pictures of a star on it with rays beaming from it.

It didn't make sense though.

"So we're at a Decepticon prison in Iacon, where you say they say the live in peace?" Asked Broadside.

"Yep." Said Thunderclash.

"And we're Decepticons now." Said Broadside.

"Yep." Said Thunderclash.

"Why though, why did they slap those stupid symbols on us? This goes beyond hating Autobots, it's wanting a friend but 'oh hey they're an Autobot, so let's make them a Decepticon so I can actually stand them!' What's with that?!" Asked Broadside.

"We'll find out as soon as I get us out of here." Said Thunderclash.

"What's that box? The silver one?" Asked Broadside.

"I don't know, but I think it's worthless." Said Thunderclash.

"Can I see it?" Asked Broadside.

"Sure." Said Thunderclash.

He bent over, picked it up, then tossed into Broadsides held out hands.

He started examining it himself.

Thunderclash watched him with the hope he'd see something he didn't.

"Neat designs." Said Broadside.

"You seem bright and happy Broadside. You even sound younger." Said Thunderclash.

"You should hear yourself, I thought you were the one sounding like you just got a new replacement everything." Said Broadside.

"Really?" Asked Thunderclash.

Broadside nodded.

"Soundwave was talking about a new world for Cybertron, where it'd only be fifth generation Decepticons. Maybe this is his way of sparing us?" Said Thunderclash.

"Mayb-" Broadside suddenly stopped talking. He looked down and saw his hands were trapped within the sides of the box.

"Uh... Help." He said.

"What the?" Asked Thunderclash.

He leaned down to touch it but his hand merged with it too!

"Uh... HELP!!" He shouted... Wait he's in a Decepticon prison, that is beyond sad. That can never be mentioned to anyone.

Suddenly the box melted down as if it was liquid metal and in their hands, together they held the Matrix of Leadership!

"What the heck!?" Shouted Thunderclash.

Broadside looked mesmerized.

The Matrix wasn't glowing blue though... It was glowing purple..?

It's stored In a weightless box?

He tried letting go, but he couldn't, it was stuck to his hand!

"Can you let go? Is your hand stuck?" Asked Thunderclash.

"Nu-nope. It is stuck." Said Broadside.

Suddenly Thunderclash's body started transforming and so was Broadsides!

Purple spikes extended from their arms shoulders and legs!

Their paint schemes turned grey, black, and purple! Their eyes turned purple too!

Then finally so did their minds.

Then they combined...

"So Soundwaves decided to leave and visit Thunderwing?" Jallguar asked Doryu.

"Me's thinks sounds can't be wave or Thunders be's a wing... But... Why sounds wave leave to see a thunders wings?" Asked Doryu.

"Why did I even ask you a question like that?" Asked Jallguar face palming himself.

Leozack walked by him and patted him on the back mid-facepalm.

Jallguar looked up to see Leozack hand signaling him to follow him.

Doryu fell to the ground on his butt and started punching the ground... Typical Dinobot.

The Breastforce members were gathering in a warehouse deep within the city.

The Breastforce is a name they sort of decided on to keep secret from Deathsaurus, their dad.

They had to go through ten lanes of traffic to get to the special alleyway.

A Vehicon stood guard at the entrance of the warehouse.

Leozack dragged Jallguar in through the door as Jallguar stared at it.

"Man, I swear that class is everywhere." He said to himself.

Inside was a group made up of- Killbison, Drillhorn, Deathcobra, Guihawk, Felbat, and Lyzack.

The name Breastforce was first came up because they had all received gifts from Deathsaurus himself... They were all cassette beasts.

But instead of transforming into weapons or power boost, they transformed into chest armor and weapons.

Weapons ranging from swords and shields to missile launchers and flame throwers.

"So why're we here?" Asked Felbat.

"To talk about that 'thing' that happened two hours ago, and Soundwave, and especially the Autobots he talked about raiding his base." Said Leozack.

Everyone stared at him waiting for everything to begin.

"We're waiting for-" the entrance door opened and in came SOUNDWAVE!?

"Ah here we are." Said Leozack.

Everyone gasped.

"I thought you left!?" Said Drillhorn speaking up for everyone unable too.

"Your brother offered assistance to me since I am in need of help. He said a small portion of you will be able to escort me to Luna One and back down to the Sky Barge to help fend off the Autobots." Said Soundwave.

Everyone looked at Leozack now.

They held in their anger of him getting them a job they weren't expecting.

But it was a job they were needing.

Felbat crossed his arms-"kay, so why're we meeting here and not the hangar ports?"

"Because we need to know who's going and who's staying." Said Leozack.

Everyone looked at each other.

They chatted, played Rock Paper Scissors ( An Earth game of decision ), and they argued.

They looked at each other again then at Leozack and Soundwave.

"Your definitely going aren't you?" Asked Lyzack to Leozack.

"Yes, of course." He said.

"Then I'd like to go." Said Drillhorn.

"Me too." Said Felbat.

"And me." Said Guihawk.

"And so'll I." Said Jallguar.

"A-and I'd like to go too." Said Lyzack.

Leozack waited for more but that was it.

He looked toward Lyzack.

"You can't go. You'd be out of your environment." Said Leozack. "And at least three of you have too stay. You Killbison, and Deathcobra."

She looked down at her feet.

"Ok." She said meekly.

"Then we know who's going and who's staying." Said Leozack. "Wasn't that pleasant?"

Some of them were still mad, but some nodded.

"That wasn't pleasant, but it will do." Said Soundwave.

Everyone was herding out of the warehouse.

Lyzack looked back at it for an instant then continued following her family.

They were all halfway down the street when they heard a loud explosion!

"What was that?!" Asked Deathcobra looking around.

The traffic froze.

Decepticons everywhere looked up.

A cloud of smoke rose from the detention center.

It was up in flames!

Screams were heard.

Something emerged from the smoke and flames of the detention center.

Nothing but a shadow, until it revealed itself to be a purple and black robot with a Decepticon symbol on its chest!

Purple flames emanated from it.

It pulled a sword from its back and held it in a stance.

But it was a savage beast nevertheless.

It stood on a balcony that extended from the detention center that hadn't caught on fire.

It looked down at the city.

It saw cars crashing into each other then transforming into their robot modes.

They all looked up to see it standing there with the burning detention center behind it.

It was almost unrecognizable, but Leozack saw the legs were made up of jet wings and car wheels, the head had two visors, one below the other. And it had a head crest that had a hint of blue mixed in with the black.

The wheels were spiked, the chest had a jet cockpit in he center of it, and it had black metal panels lined up on its chest that had bolts lined up on the side, but were colored silver, a chrome color.

It had wings extending on its back, but also a sword holster.

This was an unknown Decepticon.

No known Decepticon in the city looks like that, and seeing as it just broke out of the detention center, Leozack could guess it was somehow something to do with those two Autobots. Somehow.

Inside the cockpit on the chest something glowed prominently.

It glowed purple.

It was the Dark Matrix.

There was no denying it.

Suddenly the cockpit Windows on the chest sealed over with a metal cover.

The Decepticon looked around the city.

Then it jumped down, transforming into what looked like a heavy cargo / assault shuttle.

Suddenly the Dinoforce started turning corners around the street.

As far as they were concerned, they were the police that kept order.

They included: Doryu, Goryu, Kakuryu, Gairyu, Yokuryu, and Rairyu. They could combine into Dinoking.

But the problem with them is that they're... They're plain stupid. Compared to a rock, the rock could beat them in an understanding game.

They charged it's way as it was transforming into its robot mode.

It stood in midair and stared their way.

It aimed it's sword at them as they started combining to form Dinoking.

A ferocious black lightning blasted from the sword!

As they combined together forming the legs and chest, the Lightning crashed into the ground in front of them causing a ginormous explosion!

Shrapnel lifted off the ground then turning into molten shrapnel, then desintagrating!

The blast vaporized everything in the way.

But Dinoking rose from the smoke and flames.

He wielded a sword and stood in a stance aiming the sword back at the rogue Decepticon.

They stared at each other.

The Dinoforce might be more stupid than any rock in the universe, but they knew how to fight, especially in combined mode.

They charged at each other.

Is a sudden clash the nearby buildings were brought down, it wasn't just a fight.

It was a war.

A war between two titans of extreme power.

Luna One-

Dai Atlas stood at the rim of a data post looking at Cybertron, which was now above his group.

"This data says that there's a storm brewing from the core of Cybertron. And that the fields of Sparks have stopped receiving energy." He said.

"What kind of storm?" Asked Nightbeat.

Dai Atlas looked toward a big feature on the surface of Cybertron.

It was a big hole that supposedly led to the core of the planet.

Big storm clouds were coming out of the hole.

"The storms are being produced from the dying core of Cybertron." Said Dai Atlas.

Star Saber and Nightbeat gasped.

"C-Cybertron's dying?" Asked Star Saber.

"That's more of a reason to go down to the surface!" Said Nightbeat.

"Imagine..." She trailed off into her thoughts.

"I know. This is more certainly the Dark Ages again." Said Dai Atlas.

"The new Dark Ages."

Kaon-

Ironfist and Landshark pulled themselves into their base, which was in the process of being relocated.

Other Autobots looked at them as they went past.

They walked toward the main meeting room, which had Scissortail, Backstreet, Vroom, Highbrow, Fixit, and fizzle in it.

They'd gathered to talk about where they'd relocate the base to.

Landshark and Ironfist stumbled in while Vroom was in mid speech.

He stopped talking and looked their way.

He saw cuts and holes all over them.

"What happened?! You were supposed to come back to base two hours ago!" Said Highbrow.

"We were ambushed by Decepticons, everyone was killed, and the Sparks were discovered. That whole area is now under Decepticon control." Said Landshark.

Everyone was silent.

"But-but our sensors, they should've detected them." Said Fizzle.

"The Decepticons found a way around that by using the Autobot bodies left there to build cloaks." Said Ironfist.

"FRAG IT! Dogfight... Override? Them too?" Asked Backstreet.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Said Landshark gazing down at the ground in front of them.

"If the Decepticons have figured out how to cloak themselves, we should expect a suprise attack at any moment." Said Scissortail.

"We have to rescue the Sparks closest to us and evacuate much quicker." He said.

"You two are dismissed, go get yourselves repaired by Velocity and Ambulon, then gather your things, we've got to talk about this news." Said Highbrow.

They left and got repaired.

However, they were still traumatized.

Ironfist left the medibay and went to his quarters.

Landshark stared at him as he left his sight.

The look on Ironfist's face suggested something, but Landshark knew it meant there was something going on.

Ironfist folded a blueprint poster and stacked it with several others, then put that stack into a crate.

He gathered his science supplies and also put it in the crate.

He cleared everything that he owned and put it in the crate.

He walked over to a pillar and pressed a button on it.

The floor of his quarters split and sunk in revealing stairs.

He hauled the crate down the stairs and into a dark room.

Landshark peeked through the door to his quarters as the crate disappeared below the level ground.

"Hm?"

He followed him down the shaft without his realization.

Lights came on as he went down.

When the light filled the entire room, he saw Ironfist tending to a starship!

"WHAT?!" Landshark shouted out loud.

Ironfist literally twisted around in shock.

"You're not supposed to see this!" Said Ironfist.

"What're you doing building a starship!?" Asked Landshark.

"It's-its... For a science experiment!" Said Ironfist. "Yeah!"

"It's clearly not that. Your building it to get off world!" Said Landshark.

Ironfist went quiet.

Then he picked up remote of some sort.

"Have you seen Cybertron lately?" He asked. "Have you Landshark. It's falling apart. Not just outside, but inside too."

"What're you talking about?" Asked Landshark.

"My visual scanners have been going through the roof. Any 'smart' scientist could see that Cybertron is dying." Said Ironfist.

Landshark didn't respond. He just put his hand up for him to keep going.

"That means it's actually going to die." Said Ironfist.

"What does that actually mean?" Asked Landshark. "Cybertron doesn't have any organic life or a breathable atmosphere, for crying out loud. It's like it's already dead."

"No! You don't understand! Sparks will stop generating, energon flows will stop, Vector Sigma will go offline, and worst of all... Cybertron will literally crumble until there's nothing left!" Said Ironfist.

Landshark's visor glowed as if he just realized what he meant.

"S-so... How can we fix it?" Asked Landshark.

Ironfist just stared at him.

"Well.. The Allspark is said to help.. But-"

"Where is it?!" Asked Landshark.

"I was gonna say it's just a myth, so if we're to start looking for it, it may not even be there-"

"Where is it?!" Asked Landshark.

"It may not even be there though-"

"Where?!" Landshark demanded.

"The Chorus nebula in the Terran system!" Ironfist spit out holding his hands in the air like he was caught stealing.

"Earth?" Asked Landshark.

"Yes. Well, around the area. Humans don't even know there's a nebula there so-"

"Well, they've enlisted the help of Nebulos and the Black Block Consortia. So I'm betting that they've got the tech to have seen it already. No they've had the tech." Said Landshark.

"Yeah. And it's likely that the Humans, Nebulons, and the Black Box Consortia aren't gonna be too nice about us snooping in their territory." Said Ironfist. "That's partly the reason why I think it's a bad idea to go."

"You think it's a bad idea to try and find the Allspark, the object that could revive Cybertron... Our home?" Asked Landshark.

Ironfist sighed. Then whispered something to himself.

"If we're going to do this we'll need a team."

END OF BOOK TWO...


End file.
